


Thunder

by AllOfTheChaos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is scared shitless of storms, Cannon World, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hamsquad, Storm - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheChaos/pseuds/AllOfTheChaos
Summary: Alexander was not scared of anything. Anything! Except for that terrifying storm coming towards him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Hamilton fanfic! Yay! Wrote it in two hours! Just had this cute little idea that i couldn't get out of my brain.  
> Sorry for the mistakes. Hope you like it!

 

Alexander Hamilton was not an easily frightened man. He's faced death so many times it doesn't even faze him anymore. So he didn't have any fears. _None at all._ He wasn't scared of _anything_. He certainly _wasn't scared_ of that approaching storm. _No, sir. Not at all._

He wasn't scared of those dark clouds, moving like some supernatural beasts in the skies. Or the strong winds that felt like they were trying to blow them all away.

He wasn't.

HE WAS NOT SCARED.

Lightning flashed.

His whole body stiffened.

Alexander looked down at his feet, trying to avoid looking up at the sky.

He turned his head to the right and up to see Washington on his horse, next to him. His eyes were locked ahead, face expressionless. He looked like a man who could walk into hell and back. _He most likely could_ , Alex thought.

 

He turned to his left and saw Laurens a few feet away from him.

John looked...angry?No, no. He rarely got angry.

Alexander focused on his expression, successfully forgetting about the clouds for a second.

He was....hmm...frustrated. _Yes!_ That's the word he's looking for. _Frustrated!_ John was frustrated.

Well now that he thought about it, it made sense. They were after all standing at the edge of enemy territory, in horrible weather, waiting for some supplies, by an anonymous rich supporter of the revolution.

They've been waiting for 5 hours. It was starting to get dark. The carriages with the supplies were 2 hours late.

They were only 10 people, if someone attacked them, it wouldn't end well.

Thunder rumbled, now distinctively louder than before. Lighting flashed and for a second it was daytime again. The wind howled.

The storm was closer.

Alexander clenched his hands into fists and took two slow steps back.

He didn't want Washington to see his weakness.

Another flash and thunder. Even closer. Alexander felt a few drops of rain fall on his face.

 _Perfect_ , he though. They were going to drown now.

He shook his head. _No, no_ he can't think like that. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

 

_He was fine._

He was alright. This was not Nevis. This was not the hurricane. He WAS NOT a child.

He was passed all of this. He survived. He was not letting this....

Lighting flash and thunder roared right above him.

Alexander jumped, holding back a yelp, and stumbled back, hitting something solid. A pair of hands grasped his arms holding him steady. He looked back and was met with Hercules's worried eyes.

He gave a curt nod and a quiet _“I'm fine”,_ before straightening up.

It was raining now, hard and heavy on his body.

 

“Hamilton?” Washington's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Alexander looked up to see, the general looking over his shoulder with a confused look. It seems that he had noticed that his aide-de-camp was not by his side.

“Sir?” Alex managed keep his tone neutral.

Washington looked him over with a raised brow before turning back ahead.

Alex felt a shiver rack through his body. He looked down.

It was the rain. He was just cold. He just needed to focus on something.

He just had to keep his thoughts away from...

Thunder so ferocious it sounded like the sky itself was splitting, exploded.

And Alexander's knees buckled.

Ones more strong hands grabbed his shoulders and kept him upright. He didn't protest this time, in fact he leaned back against Hercules's chest, doubting his body.

He kept his eyes down, trying to stop his body from shaking.

He didn't know if he was glad or not that the people surrounding him were his friends.

Had anyone else noticed? Had the general noticed?

_Damn it! Damn it all! Damn his body! Damn his foolish fears!_

Alex gritted his teeth and bowed his head.

 

Mulligan tightened his hold on Alexander and cleared his throat enough so that Lafayette could hear him. The Frenchman turned to Hercules and when he saw Alexander his eyes widened.

He stretched his leg to Laurens, who was standing in front of him, and tapped his boot.

John looked over his shoulder and when he took in Alex's shaking form, his brow creased with worry.

The three friends share a look before nodding to each other.

Slowly without turning around Laurens walked backwards until he was directly in front of Alex. Lafayette took a step to the side also getting closer.

And Mulligan pulled Alexander back so he could fully lean against him.

 

Alex's eyes snapped up when he felt himself being pulled back. He saw Laurens' back in front of him and before his brain was able to figure out why that was, he felt a hand grab onto his.

He looked down and saw John's fingers entwined with his.

Suddenly he felt another hand grab his free one and his head snapped to the left.

Lafayette was holding his hand.

Alexander tried to look at all his friends at the same time, which was just a ridiculous task but his mind wasn't working properly right now.

“Breathe, mon petit lion.” Lafayette whispered slowly.

Alex took a deep breath before bowing his head again and nodding.

He felt Laurens and Lafayette squeeze his hands and Mulligan his shoulders, a sign of reassurance.

And he breathed out a laugh, gripping their hands back as tightly as he could and leaning against Hercules.

When Washington turned towards his aide-de-camp again he decided to not comment on the fact that Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette had created a small barrier around Hamilton.

The sky was dark, the wind was strong and the atmosphere was tense, he wasn't about to deny his soldiers comfort.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do leave a little comment or a kudos, to let me know you liked it.  
> It'd make my day!


End file.
